cherry blossom epitaph
by SoraNakhara
Summary: some short random shorts using all three couples...


**Disclaimer: I'm sleepy... I don't know why I have to do this you all know I don't own anything! Why must you torture me? I do not OWN Junjou Romantica**

* * *

ROMANTICA

Akihiko looked at the clock it was around 5 o'clock, finally he had finished his manuscript and he wanted to go to bed and sleep with his Misaki.

Slowly he went up to the stairs and walked in to the dark room. Unable to see anything the blindly made his was to the bed before stripping down to his boxers to lie down. He knew Misaki would get mad at him for going to bed without PJ's on but he had neither the energy nor the desire to put some on.

Getting in to bed Akihiko tried his best not to make a sound Misaki was so deeply asleep and he didn't want to wake him. One he was in bed felt Misaki cuddle up to his chest, and gently Akihiko wrapped an arm around Misaki's shoulders, smiling happily as he watched Misaki's chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Akihiko had never been as happy as he was when he was with Misaki and he thanked god every day that his love was reciprocated, sighing happily Akihiko closed his eyes to let his mind fill with beautiful dreams for the one he now held in his arms.

"I love you Misaki" Akihiko whispered to the sleeping boy waiting for sleep to over come him.

"I love you too Usagi-san" whispered the obviously sleeping boy before he nestled himself deeper in to Akihiko's arms and gently placed kiss Akihiko's bare chest.

"Misaki you will never understand how happy you make me" Akihiko said to the still sleeping boy. 'Tomorrow we will go and see the cherry blossoms in bloom' Akihiko thought 'though nothing in this world could ever compare to Misaki's beauty' and with that as a final thought Akihiko fell asleep a smile on his face and happy.

* * *

EGOIST

Reaching the place that Hiroki and he had first met Nowaki they stopped sand sat down wordlessly just content with each others company. The sun was beginning to set and its orange glow warmed them. The minutes ticked by yet both were reluctant to move it was all just to perfect. The Hiroki got up deciding they had been there long enough.

"Nowaki lets go" Hiroki said it was then that the wind blew scattering the cherry blossoms.

Time seemed to slow for Nowaki as he saw his lover framed by the cherry blossoms his coat gently moving by the genital wind, he though Hiroki never looked so beautiful as he did at that moment.

Feeling that there was no better moment or place Nowaki got on one knee and took out the ring he had bought hoping to propose on their anniversary that was coming in three months time.

"Hiro-san" Nowaki said looking up to his lovers face and was disheartened at the expressionless face that looked back at him, he still continued.

"I have never wanted anyone or anything as much as I want you, every moment we share together seems to fly by so quickly yet every moment apart seems to take an eternity. I have never felt pain like the pain I felt that brief time we were no longer together…" Nowaki paused at the painful memory of the time Hiroki had sent him the postcard reading 'its over' he then continued I never want o loose you again and even if it is selfish I want to tie you to me, I want the world to know you are mine and most importantly I wan to love you, if you say yes I swear that I will love you so please, please MARRY ME."

Still looking at his lovers face he waited for Hiroki's answer. A moment passed until he got his answer.

"Yes" Hiroki answered in a voice so quiet Nowaki wouldn't have heard if he wasn't listening so closely.

Nowaki had thought earlier that he had never seen Hiroki so beautiful, but looking at his lovers face he knew befor he was wrong.

Hiroki's face that usually wore a mask, one that was always frowning to hide his feelings and maintain his pride had been cast aside he now work a smile so breathtakingly beautiful that Nowaki felt that he was in a dream and he never wanted to be woken up.

Hiroki's brown eyes shone with joy and so much love that could not go un-noticed by Nowaki. Slowly he stood up and embraced his lover before gently tilted his lovers face before he laid a soft sweet kiss on the man's lips.

"Nowaki," Hiroki whispered "Let's go home"

"Yes Hiro-san. Let's go home."

* * *

TERRORIST

The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air even though it was dark. Miyagi and Shinobu went out on a moon lit stroll on Shinobu's request.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu said suddenly stepping infrount of Miyagi "Will you ever leave me?

Miyagi was taken back by Shinobu's questioned but answered truthfully "NO never"

"What if you had too choose me or your work?"

Miyagi thought about this for a moment before speaking again. "can you smell that?" he asked Shinobu.

"What?"

"Smell the air. What does it smell like?"

"Cherry blossoms" Shinobu replied impatiently.

"Yes Cherry blossoms, do you know only japans cherry blossoms have a cent to them no other of its kind does."

"Miyagi I didn't want to know about stupid cherry blossoms I want to know your answer me or your work."

"Do you know saying that a flower is a cherry blossom while a Samurai is a preson?"

"What the hell does that mean and what does it have to do with anything?" Shinobu was getting really aggravated and Miyagi could tell.

" It means when I, the Samurai face the danger of having to choose over you or my job, I will be like the cherry blossom unafraid of death, like the cherry blossom, I will fall at once, without hesitation I will leave my job for you."

"…"

"Shinobu you brought me spring after a long winter, I would let my job shrivel up and die before I would my relationship with you."

Shinobu threw him self in to Miyagi's arm hiding his face from the blush that crept up to his face, never would he have thought that Miyagi would be able to answer his question so eloquently.

"You don't know how beautiful that sounded" Shinobu told Miyagi.

"I hope so I mean I have to be good with words I am a literature professor" Miyagi replied reverting back to his goofy self.

Shinobu didn't say anything more he only got up on his tippy toes and kissed Miyagi on the lips, the soft sweet kiss quickly a passionate one and there they stayed for how long neither knew but both were to happy and lost in the moment to care.

END

**

* * *

**

Hey this is Just some random Blah blah blahing I decided to do because right now I'm having writers block with my other story… -_-"

**I got inspiration for this piece by** **a song… Gold stars for anyone who is able to** **guess…**

**I Hope people like it I mean its' pretty cheesy though but who doesn't like cheese?**

**Please read and review I rove peoples feed back.**

**SORA (ToT)**


End file.
